TSoG Prologue
Duvalier startes the game in his jail cell. Wait...a man comes to rescue you, and it's your friend Griffin! Click on Griffin, and after a brief conversation, you begin your escape. Battle: Prison Escape 1 This is the first battle, and only has one guard. Just attack him with Griffin and the hero, he won't be able to kill either of you. Battle: Prison Escape 2 This time, there is one swordsman and a bowman. If the hero has low psy power and psy defense, it might be possible for the enemies to kill him if you are not careful, which will result in a game over. In that case, it is better to just have Griffin attack them alone; he will be able to kill the swordsman without any help. At that point, you can use the hero to mind shield Griffin, or just attack the bowman immediately. Battle: Prison Escape 3 This is an upside-down-T-looking stage with two swordsmen and one bowman at the top. Luckily, you now have Rahel, a bowman with ranged attacks. Keep in mind that if Griffin and Rahel attack the same swordsman with Melee and Bow 2, on normal difficulty, the swordsman will have 1 hp left. Use Bow instead. Again, if your hero is weak, try to be careful with him, as the AI will target him if they can. If Rahel or Griffin die, they will not appaear in the later fights. The hero dying results in a game over; and at this point in the game, so does losing both Griffin and Rahel, though reloading the game and fighting the battle again a few times can let you get by without losing them, if you have the patience. Put Griffin in front of the bandit at the left, and have Rahel target the same bandit. On the next turn, do the same for the second swordsman. The bowman is easy pickings. Battle: Prison Escape 4 This stage is an "I" shaped stage, and you now have two new members: Set, a psy healer; and Arman, an assassin. You also have to deal with twice as many spawns as in the last fight: four swordsmen and two archers. Remember, the hero dying means game over, and if an ally dies, he or she will not appear in the next fight, which is the boss fight with the Warden. Bring Griffin, Rahel, the hero and Set up the middle. Have Arman run towards the left and kill the bowman using Stab. After the first turn, have Arman retreat. Make sure no one gets trapped (meaning he/she can't move or receive healing), and the rest should be easy. Backstab at every chance you get! Battle: Battle with the Warden Have Griffin and Set move up the right, and Duvalier and Arman to the right. Kill the bowmen using Rahel. Just as long as Griffin, Set, Arman, or the hero don't get hurt by the bowmen, defeating the swordsmen will be rather easy. Then... Fast Way: Have Rahel range the Warden, Arman and Griffin attacking up close and Set and Duvalier behind Griffin and Srman to constantly heal, the Warden will quickly die. Safe Way: Just have Rahel range him and keep the others out of the way. Since the Warden won't move, Rahel will slowly range him to death and your units will be safe. Category:TSoG Walkthrough